The Nightmare of Reality
by Pheonix09
Summary: Kai starts to act weird what will happen when Tyson confronts him and Kai ends up in the hospital? summery sucks i know please read and review. i don't own


The Nightmare of Reality

Tyson was worried. It started the night before when Kai had a nightmare and awoke sweaty and screamed. Yesterday afternoon, Kai went to some place and since he came back at 9:00 p.m., he wouldn't leave the dojo for anything. That was a really horrible sign. Normally his captain would vanish and reappear when it was dark or just getting dark… Or when they were in trouble, but today he didn't even insist that they trained. Something was definitely wrong.

Tyson felt he had to do something to help. He had to find out what was wrong. So he entered his captain's room and immediately froze in shock. The usually stoic and emotionless teen was hunched in a corner with a look of fear on his usually emotionless face. He was leaning against the wall hugging his knees to his chest. He was sitting in between a cabinet and the wall.

"Kai?" he said surprisedly "What happened buddy?"The pale blader didn't notice as he stared off into space. Kai didn't say anything, he just stared. It scared Tyson even more. He quickly made his way over and shook his teammate gently trying to get his attention almost desperately.

"Kai are you alright" Tyson asked, concern in his voice as he knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder "come on buddy tell me ………was it the nightmare last night?" Kai and Tyson locked eyes and Tyson noticed that his pale friend had tears in his eyes. Kai nodded his head. It was silent for a while and Kai continued to cry. Tyson was shocked and he did the only thing he could think of; he embraced his best friend. Kai cried into Tyson's shoulder as Tyson rocked back and forth trying to calm Kai down.

10 minutes later kai calmed down and was quiet. Kai tensed up and pulled away without looking at Tyson. Tyson waited patiently for Kai to speak and didn't have to wait long. "I had a nightmare of my grandfather beating me then locking me in the dungeon… … When I left yesterday I went to the park and he was there. He saw me, I tried to run, he caught me and beat me. In the end I passed out, woke up then went home" kai said just above a whisper "you know the rest" "Kai do you have any wounds on you" Tyson asked after he recovered from shock. "Yeah" Kai said weakly. "Where are they, all over?" Tyson asked worriedly. "No only on my torso area" Kai said weakly, putting his head on the wall behind him "I feel really weak Tyson" "I can tell…we have to go to the hospital Kai. Your not looking so good buddy" Tyson said seriously "…… guys you can come out now." Rei and Max came out and sat down. "Lets go to the hospital right now" Rei said determinedly. Tyson and Max nodded their heads. They got Hiro and went to the hospital. When they got there the doctor checked Kai out while Tyson, Rei, Max and Hiro waited in the waiting room.

An hour in a half later the doctor came out and told them that Kai was in critical condition and that they may lose him. The doctor also said that he was in the ICU. They all were shocked but Tyson was the most worried. He sat back down and so did everyone else. He thought [_this is not happening, it can't be happening. This is a nightmare. I cannot lose him I wont_]. " Tyson calm down its okay" Hiro said reassuringly "the doctor said that we can go see him in a little while so relax" "I'll try Hiro but I am so worried about him" Tyson said sadly. "You love him don't you" Hiro said, smiling gently. "Yeah I do … and I haven't even told him yet" Tyson said looking at his lap. Hiro put an arm over his little brother's shoulders to comfort him. "You will be able to tell him I know it" Hiro said and Max and Rei remained silent "Kai is strong Tyson and if anyone can get threw this he can okay" Tyson didn't say anything he just nodded. Everyone was silent and tired so they slept where they sat. That night was full of nightmares, worry, and reassurance. Not one of them left the hospital or the waiting room for that matter.

The next morning at 9:00 everyone awoke around the same time. They were updated on Kai's condition; he was out of ICU and he was doing a lot better. They were aloud to see him all together, so they did. When they arrived they saw that Kai was awake but he was laying down. They all sat down around his bed but Tyson sat the closest. "Tyson I have something to tell you" Kai said closing his eyes. "what is it Kai?" Tyson said gently as he leaned toward Kai's head. "I …uh well I love you" Kai said eyes shut tight with fear of rejection. "I love you too Kai" Tyson said smiling wide and Kai finally opened his eyes "I have loved you since that time on the ice I just never had the guts to say it out loud but fearing I would loose you made me realize that I have not said my true feelings to you. We are close but not close enough for me. I love and care for you with all my heart." "same here Tyson. When I got beat by my grandfather last night and almost died because of him I knew I had to tell you before it was too late" Kai said quietly "………. Tyson if its not too much trouble can you hold me?" "sure" Tyson said as he got into(onto) the bed then he did as he was asked "Kai are you comfy?" The only response Tyson got was a nod then Kai fell asleep in Tyson's warm loving embrace.

Two weeks later Kai got out of the hospital for all his injuries and wounds were all healed and he was pain free. Tyson would always be there for Kai, always and vise versa. They will always love each other now and forever.

THE END


End file.
